Meet Shadow
Meet Shadow is the eleventh Team Fortress 2-based short. Like with Meet Sonic, it is not a parody of a Meet the Team video from the aforementioned, and is completely original. Still, as the title of the short implies, the star and protagonist is Shadow. Synopsis Shadow is on the go. Plot In the stage, Sunset Fortress, RED Amy and Tails are quietly wandering around, and the former tells the latter to be quiet because a certain someone can hear them. Tails asks Amy who she's referring to, but just as she can start explaining, an orange dash of speed traverses by them, causing wind that blows Amy's bangs. She opens her eyes and finds out that Tails has gotten backstabbed by a machete and he falls. Amy clarifies that they are dead, only for Tails to "correct" her by saying that more specifically, they're f**ked, causing Amy to facepalm in distress. The "Meet Shadow" title card appears, which gets knocked over upon Shadow having dashed across it. The scene cuts back to Sunset Fortress, where Shadow is having a supersonic speed race with BLU Sonic to see who can reach the first control point, only for the latter to get blown up in the middle of the race. Shadow looks around and discovers that RED Silver was the cause of Sonic's death. He decides to finish off the silver Australian hedgehog once and for all, starting with the activation of the Turbo Stopwatch, causing time to move slower from Shadow's perspective as he dashes over to the silver hedgehog and kills him with a backstab with his machete, which is also done to Blaze. The scene changes to a scene where RED Bowser is mowing down some BLUs, with no help from his pal, Eggman, who is sitting and enjoying relaxation while his Sentries and Egg Pawn do the work for him. As the two muscular men argue, Shadow whooshes by and drops a Ticking Time Bomb, having only five seconds to spare. Upon detonating, it blows everything up: Eggman, Bowser, and all of the buildings constructed. Cutting over to BLU Tails taking cover from massive gunfire, he asks to himself where is Shadow when needed, and coincidentally, he shows up and shoots at an offscreen RED Charmy with his Revolver. Much later, RED Knuckles and the rest of the RED team are devastating the BLU team, the crazed echidna of which then shoots a rocket at BLU Rouge, gibbing her. Cutting to Shadow conversing about his team strategy with Eggman, Bowser, Blaze, and Silver, they then proceed. Knuckles happens to have encountered Shadow face-to-face, thinking that his RED teammates could finish the BLU team off at the time, only to find out that some of the RED guys are getting devastated by the BLU team: Bowser mows down the Pyro with his Minigun; Eggman's Sentry Gun fires rockets at an offscreen RED Rouge, mutilating her arm, which flies over to under Knuckles's feet; and Blaze and Silver team to blow up RED Cream, which Knuckles considers the most disturbing one of them all. Meanwhile for Shadow, he dashes at supersonic speed and captures every single control point in the stage, after which he stops from directly behind Knuckles and proceeds to give him a few backstabs with his machete, thus ending the short. Epilogue: RED Amy and Cosmo are in the latter's operating room, with the said nurse operating on Tails in an attempt to revive him after he had gotten backstabbed at the beginning. She examines the spot on his back as she and Amy then argue on which languages are understandable to each of them, but then realize it just depends on their nationalities (Amy is Dutch, and Cosmo is French). Tails notices and decides to cut them off saying that they are helping before putting his head back down and saying "Bleh" (a recurring joke in the series whenever a character dies or gets knocked unconscious, especially for the males). The girls shrug and the hedgehog points out that he is like this at times, thus concluding the short. Characters *BLU Shadow *BLU team members Minor characters *RED team members **Amy **Tails **Silver **Blaze **Bowser **Eggman **Charmy (offscreen) Category:TLOACTAC Shorts